Nothing Good Ever Comes From Hospital Visits
by L. Drayton
Summary: Cry and Pewdiepie seem to find themselves in the hospital when they're both children and adults. When they meet accidentally for the second time, will they remember each other? Pewdiecry friendship but can be pre-slash, I guess.


**Hey guys! I have no idea where this idea came from or why, but I wrote it on my iPod about three months ago and then rewrote it today for you guys. I kind of like the idea that Pewds and Cry bump into each other a couple of times through their lives. Also, I know this comes across as a little slashy at some points, but that wasn't really the intention. Okay I think I've covered everything :) Enjoy xxx**

Nothing Good Ever Comes From Hospital Visits

I ache all over from the fall down the hill earlier. Mummy says I was silly, but I still think this is a whole new adventure. She doesn't think so, but she still smiles at me when I look at her. I'm lying in a white bed which moves up and down when I press the button on the remote and it's pretty fun. It's not too fun in Mummy's eyes because she says I need to lie still so Mr. Doctor can sort me out.

Mr. Doctor is talking to Mummy, but I'm not listening because he's using long words that I don't think even Thomas White knows, and he's the cleverest in my class. Mummy seems to know what he's saying though, because she smiles politely and nods strangely to him while stroking my hair.

When Mr. Doctor leaves, Mummy tells me that I'll be fine but I have to stay in over night because of my head. I hit it on a tree when I fell down, and I can't really remember too much after that because I think I fell asleep. It is all very confusing but exciting too. I've never been in a hospital before.

I let Mummy go and get a coffee and lie quietly. I don't try to sleep like she had said because I'm not tired. My head hurts, but that's not the same as feeling sleepy.

"Hey," I hear. I open my eyes and look around to find the person who spoke, sort of hoping they were talking to me. He was. It was the boy next to me who had spoke, he looked different to me, but in a nice way.

"Hello," I say.

"What's your name?"

"Cry," I tell him. He pulls his nose up with his face in a strange look. "What?"

"I haven't heard that name before, but it's nice. I'm Felix."

"What happened to you?" I ask, because he has his leg up in the air awkwardly and he is almost as white as the bed I'm lying in. He doesn't look too well.

"I tripped over and fell down the stairs."

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"Not really. How did you hurt yourself?"

"I fell down a hill and hit a tree. I've never seen the world from that way before."

"That's a weird way to see your problem."

"It's not a problem, this is an adventure!" Felix laughs and we talk a little more.

When Mummy comes back we talk and Felix's dad talks to us too (he'd been speaking to a woman in light blue). The night was really fun because it was just like a sleepover. He gave me his number but I spilt chocolate sauce on it once I'd left so I couldn't read it. I'm not sad though, because I still feel like I'll meet him again.

_18 years later..._

Being a 24-year-old and sitting in ER is probably the most unexciting and unappealing prospect ever. I remember when I was younger and I used to love the hospital. I spent about four nights in the accidents area when I was six, but the best night was definitely the one when I met that boy and we gossiped like teenage girls and joked like drunk men. What happened to him?

I text my brother and sat, waiting for his reply. It wasn't long before I got one which was basically just him stressing and begging to call me. I have a quick chat then he passes it to my mum and she reminds me of the time I met the boy in hospital and we laugh a bit.

After a while longer of sitting around I get called in.

The doctor sits as any stereotypical doctor does: with a clipboard, thickly rimmed glasses and a studious stare.

"Rate the pain on a scale of one to ten."

I had to do this before. How the hell do you rate pain? I must be thinking too long.

"If one is a mild headache and ten is getting kicked in the balls," he provides. I smirk.

"Then probably an eight."

"Well, if you would permit me to..."

"Huh? Oh yeah, yeah go ahead."

After the examination I get bundled into some wheelchair and sent to get it bandaged up. I hear the nurses behind me talking about which ward to put me in for the night and I sigh, rolling my eyes. While I'm waiting in my wheelchair, a guy about my age comes over to me.

"Hey bro. That looks nasty. D'you want a humbug?"

"What's a humgbug?"

"It's a sweet."

"Mummy always says I shouldn't take candy from strangers," I smile.

"Oh right, of course," he pops one into his mouth and I glance at his ankle.

"So what's your name?" I ask.

"Mummy always says I shouldn't tell strangers things about me." I chuckle then hold out my hand for some candy and he passes one over. "It's Felix," he says, holding out his hand.

"Cry." I take the hand and shake it. Then it clicked. I've met this guy before, and I know exactly where. His eyes go wide.

"As in, fell-into-a-tree Cry?" he asks. I grin and find him copying me.

"You staying in tonight?"

"Yup. Probably be in the same ward."

"Yeah but we can take it. This time when we leave, I swear to God I'll call you."

"You better. This is definitely some kind of sign." I smile at his comment and we start to catch up. He goes in with me to get my cast and dares me to get bright pink, and I prove that I'm not afraid of anything by going through with it, then we go to our wards (which turn out to be opposite each other so we couldn't actually talk) and text all night. It was a good hospital visit, really. Wow, never thought I'd end up saying that, but that's what Felix did.


End file.
